The boggart
by Snow Empress
Summary: Just fluff.RHr.Very cute, very pointless. Made by the same people that make kitten fur.That's how fluffy it is.Read and please?review, especially RHr fans.Now with new chapters!
1. Chapter 1

The boggart

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nobody will buy me Harry Potter. But you can't stop me thinking up random fluffy stories, then posting them on here! MWAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Hermione was searching for her Arithmancy book. She was certain she had left it in the common room last night when she fell asleep in front of the fire, reading. She ran from floor to floor, looking everywhere she had been the previous night. She was vainly opening doors of the classrooms she passed, until all that was left on this floor was a broom cupboard. 

She opened the door in desperation, willing her book to be inside, but when she did, the worst possible sight she could have ever imagined fell before her eyes. She screamed at the sight of Ron's lifeless corpse.

'HARRY!' she yelled, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry ran to her side, and she clung to him desperately, unable to look at the horror in front of her. 'He, never told him, love, oh Harry' she cried, burying her face into his chest, as he stared at the form in front of them. He wrapped his arms consolingly around the wretched Hermione, before saying 'No. This can't be right. I saw him just a minute ago.'

Hermione raised her head hopefully, barely daring to believe it was true. 'Ron?' she called out uncertainly. When no answer came, she hid her face once more in Harry's shoulder, and was enveloped by his strong arms.

'What the hell do you think you're doing, Potter?' came a vicious voice from along the corridor. Hermione was just beginning to raise her head as _thwap!_ A fist had connected to Harry's face, forcing him backwards, bleeding.

She turned around, wand drawn, ready to curse whoever had harmed her friend that she needed now more than ever, and received the shock of her life. She stared up into a freckled, bright red face, whose cobalt eyes were glaring at their best friend, but swelling up with barely controlled tears.

'My god, Ron!' she exclaimed, and he spun around to face her. His eyes were blazing with fury, but as he noticed her tears they softened into a gentle, hopeless look. 'I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to hurt him. I should have known that you two were, uh, you know, from the start' he mumbled, unable to bring himself to actually say it.

What he was unprepared for however was Hermione launching herself into his arms, sobbing tears of joy. 'What on Earth…?' Ron began, and Hermione simply gestured to the fake Ron behind her. 'Bloody hell, Hermione, let's get you away from that thing' He said, eyes wide and unbelieving. He carried her a little way from his corpse, dropping her gently to the ground behind him.

As he began to approach, there was a loud _CRACK!_ and the features on the body changed. It became a large, muscular boy, with short brown hair and a strong jaw, but seemed to have difficulty in keeping its shape. _CRACK! _The figure transformed into a slight, blond man with an easy smile and a pair of baby blue eyes._ CRACK!_ The man gave way to a younger boy, with brown hair and a confident expression. _CRACK!_ The figure became Neville, looking slightly out of place and terrified. _CRACK! _The figure became a final shape, a boy with jet black hair and glasses.

Ron looked white-faced and aggressive. At the appearance of each new figure he winced slightly, but glared at them, as if daring them to come a step closer to Hermione. 'Uh, Ron?' Hermione asked tentatively 'Why have Victor, Lockhart, Cormac, Neville and Harry all appeared in the cupboard?'

Ron sighed, and turned to her, dragging his eyes from the changing shapes in front of him. 'Probably for the same reason my corpse appeared in there Hermione. It's a boggart.' _CRACK!_ Once more the creature became the famous Bulgarian seeker, and began with open arms towards Hermione. This seemed to be all Ron could take, as for the second time that day his fist connected with a face. The boggart gave a final _CRACK! _and disappeared.

Hermione smiled slightly, and moved towards him 'Your greatest fear is?' Ron sighed again and bowed his head, almost unable to look directly at her 'Losing you, Hermione. That's everyone who's ever threatened to take you from me'. Hermione grinned, and slid her arms around Ron's neck. 'None of them even came close, Ron. Didn't you wonder why my boggart was the only thing that could take you away from me forever?' Slowly, Ron began to grin his lopsided smile 'Really, Mione? So you…like me?' Hermione shook her head 'No, Ron. You don't know how much that scared me when I thought you were…' her voice cracked 'That's more than like'.

'I love you, Ron, i always have' Ron looked as if his face were going to split in half he was grinning so much 'I love you too, 'Mione' He leaned in for a kiss, and just as their lips were about to meet, they hearda weak voice moan 'I'm really happy for you guys, but could you PLEASE help me up?'.

* * *

Author note: Yes, I know, I'll use anyone as my scapegoat if it'll get Ron and Hermione together. I'm sorry to all you Harry fans, but it was his turn. Oh, and for those of you that don't know, Victor Krum took Hermione to the Yule ball; Hermione fancied Gilderoy Lockhart in her second year; Cormac McLaggen took her to Slughorn's Christmas party in Ron's place; Neville asked her to the Yule ball and Harry was just seen with his arms wrapped around her. 

Please Review. It'll mean so much to me. I always reply, and if you flame me, i'll use it to make toast. Tell me if it's rubbish though, otherwise even more people will be subjected to my terrible writing. It's in the interests of humanity that you review. So there.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own it. You wanna argue?

A.N. I'm turning this one-shot into a series, with different scenarios each time. Enjoy!

Ron's boggart in third year, from the boggart's POV. I think this is the only fic ever from the boggart's POV! More of a drabble.

* * *

Huh, what was that? New boy approaching, smelt young, scared. Heart thumping, but not from fear. Hmmmmmm. His worst fear… the boggart searched through Ron's memories. 

It found a girl. Not particularly a looker. Ah, she was close to him; that would explain the heart rate. The boggart delved deeper and found images: the bushy haired one dead, with open, glassy eyes. The girl laughing scornfully while the redhead admitted his feelings. The girl kissing a large, muscular, East European looking boy. The girl petrified, motionless and silent while he held her hand, helpless.

The boggart shook its gaseous head. It didn't know how to put those into form, there were far too many.

Ooh, what was this? There was a memory connected to the last one. The boy had gone into a forest to end the last memory. He had been terrified; there was nothing else in his mind that he would have gone in there for but fear of the first few memories.

He was really scared, but only the greater fear of harm coming to the girl could force him to enter that forest. Why? What was he so scared of? Oh, right, acromantula.

The boy was an arachnophobe, and had to face the largest spider on Earth for this girl. The boggart felt slight respect for the freckley one. This was at least something it could take the shape of. Transforming, the boggart left the wardrobe with eight huge, hairy black legs.

Who says boggarts always show you your worst fear?

* * *

A.N. Sorry it was so short. You can only write short reviews to punish me if you like. ;-) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Grrr.

A.N.This one is written after Ron and Hermione have been dating a while, but are still in Hogwarts. I don't personally believe this is his worst fear, as I'm sure he would rather see her happy with another guy than dead, but it makes a good plot anyway.

* * *

Ron went from classroom to classroom, searching for Hermione. He was certain they had been supposed to meet on this floor, and she had said she had something to tell him, but he had no idea what it was. He was, truth be told, rather nervous. Eventually he spotted her waiting for him in a dark, empty classroom, her arms folded and tapping her foot. He hurried in to greet her, knowing how she felt about being late. 

He was reaching out to hug her but she pushed him off. Hurt, Ron slumped down onto a desk, wondering what he had done wrong this time. 'What did you have to talk to me about, 'Mione?' he asked in a small voice, certain he was going to get a telling off, though he wasn't sure for what.

'I'm glad you asked me than, Ronald' she began in a strangely formal tone 'Quite simply, I don't think we're working out'. Ron looked at her, upset and confused 'Working out?' he asked 'What do you mean?'. Hermione sighed impatiently. 'We, us, are over. I don't think it's a good idea for us to see each other in a romantic way any more. In fact, I'm not even sure I want to stay friends with you'.

Ron's throat had contracted painfully and his lower lip trembled against his will. She didn't even want to be friends? He couldn't just lose her entirely from his life now, not after all they had been through, not with what she meant to him. 'But why?' he croaked 'Why can't you at least still be friends with me?'. Hermione rolled her eyes. 'You haven't worked it out? You're just not good enough for me, and I don't want you hanging around me reminding me of what a mistake I made. You're stupid, and I'm fed up with helping you out with work. You're rude, you're thoughtless, you're interested in petty things like Quidditch and chess. I need someone clever, who understands me, who is on a similar level to me. Go back to Lavender, she's about right for you. I think I've seen her walk into walls once or twice, so maybe you could even be the smart one of the couple! Imagine that!'

Hermione was smirking cruelly. Ron couldn't believe it. Hot tears were coursing down his cheeks, dripping onto his cloak from his bowed head. He thought he was in for a telling off, but this, this was worse than anything he had ever imagined. He knew it all, obviously, and he'd had a vague expectation in the back of his mind that one day, perhaps Hermione would realise that she was too good for him, but he thought he would have a while left with her first. He never expected it to be so soon.

There was a growl from behind him, and Ron turned miserably around to see Hermione standing with her wand raised. She scowled at him and the boggart, banishing it with a flick of her wand. 'You ARE stupid, Ron' she glared. Ron felt another huge welling of despair rush through him. He had had his hopes raised only to be crushed again. Maybe seeing the boggart say those things had made her realise how true they were, that she would be better off without him.

''Mione, please' he pleaded of the real Hermione, and she shook her head angrily. 'No, Ron. How thick you get? I don't know what to do with you sometimes. If you believe for ONE SECOND that I would **ever** let Lavender Brown get her hands back on you, let alone encourage you to go back to that complete COW, you're a hopeless case. Honestly, I only got her bloody claws off you a couple of months ago. How could you think I would break up with you? You're MINE. Understand? You're an idiot, but you're _my_ idiot'. Hermione smiled at the dumbfounded Ron, putting her arms around his neck.

Ron stared at her hopefully 'So you're not leaving me 'cos I'm no good?'. Hermione snorted 'Idiot'.

* * *

A.N. Review if you love fluff! 


End file.
